1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a case suitably used to store cosmetics and perfume therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of cases suitably used to store cosmetics and perfume therein include a case disclosed in JP-A-11-192123.
As shown in FIG. 14, this case has a case body 61 having a first threaded portion 63 on a mouth 62 thereof, a lid 66 adapted to close an opening 65 of the case body 61 and having a second threaded portion 67 capable of being screwed on the case body 61, and a pin type opening and closing hinge 68 capable of forming a joint between the lid 66 and case body 61.
An upper end portion of this opening and closing hinge 68 and the lid 66 are connected together by a pin fastening structure having a connecting pin 70, in such a manner that the case can be opened by a pivotal movement of the lid 66 in the opening direction (direction of an arrow M in FIG. 14) about the pin-fastening structure as a fulcrum. The opening and closing hinge 68 is provided on a lower end portion thereof with a slidable flange 69 outwardly projecting from an outer circumference of the hinge 68. The slidable flange 69 fits in a housing 64 which is formed along the circumferential direction of the case body 61 and defines an upper opening having a substantially C-shaped cross section so that the flange 69 is guided by and moved slidingly with respect to the housing 64.
When the lid 66 is rotated in the direction in which the lid 66 is unscrewed from a closed state in which the lid 66 is screwed on the opening 65 of the case body 61, the opening and closing hinge 68 slides in the circumferential direction with the lid 66, and the lid 66 moves upward. The lid 66 can thereafter be opened by a pivotal movement in the opening direction about an upper end of the opening and closing hinge 68 as a fulcrum, and the content of the case can be taken out therefrom.
However, since the slidable flange 69 of the opening and closing hinge 68 is fitted in the interior of the housing 64 with clearances formed above and below the hinge 68 so as to allow the lid 66 to move upward when the case body 61 and the lid 66 are unscrewed, when the flange 69 slides in the interior of the housing 64, the flange rattles, hindering smooth rotation of the lid 66.